Your Happy Ending
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Your Happy Ending... Requires A not So Happy Start  D A TIVA story, Tony's dark past brings them closer. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I need to see one about something that happened on base." The teenage boy vaguely told Ziva after she had pulled over to see if he was okay.

"Get in," Ziva instructed before driving onto the base, passing security, "What is your name?"

"Michael," he replied simply, looking out the car window quite worrisomely.

"Hi Michael I am Ziva, let's get you upstairs and I will introduce you to my boss and you can tell him about it." Ziva said, trying to smile warmly as she pulled into her car park.

Ziva lead the young man through the building and up to the bull pen. "Special Agent Gibbs this is Michael, he wants to talk to you about something."

Gibbs offered his hand to the young man but Michael didn't notice he was busily watching Tony, "I know you."

"Pardon?" Tony asked looking up, he was pretty sure he had never seen this kid before.

"You went to Flabellum Boarding School; I have seen your photo the one from football is on the wall." Michael said with a half smile.

"Michael was it?" Tony asked as he got out of his seat and walked over to the visitor, the boy nodded, "hi I'm Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony."

Michael shook Tony's hand, "what can we do for you?"

Tony quickly pulled up a chair for himself and Michael and they sat opposite Gibbs. Gibbs normally wouldn't approve of Tony taking over like he just had, but it was clear he related to the boy more than he did.

Ziva took her seat at the desk, she didn't want to crowd the poor boy, but she was very curious as to why he was here.

"Well, I am on the football team like you were," Michael said, with a small smile in Tony's direction, "we sometimes go to the base as a lot of us on the team are navy brats our coach is too."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment, not sure where this story was going.

"Our coaches' name is Anthony, he is amazing. Anyways his mum comes to the games; her husband is away on duty at the moment, he is our normal coach when he is in the country, she helps out our team a lot. She makes food and organises outings, she comes to all our games, FBS even organises for her to come to our away games on the bus."

"What is this ladies name?" Gibbs asked, knowing that Michael was very close to stop telling his story. Ziva handed her co-workers and Michael a can of soda, Tony took a swig out of his drink in an attempt to relax the juvenile.

"Miranda Cole," Michael said quickly before lifting his drink to his mouth and holding it there, only taking a tiny sip. As Michael said Miranda's name Tony choked on his drink.

"And what has Miranda done?" Gibbs asked, although his gut was telling him, but Gibbs hoped his gut was wrong in this instance.

"Well at first it was nothing, when her husband was away, doing something else or not looking, she would give us beer and magazines, you know the good ones," Michael faked a smile to Tony, but Tony saw straight through it.

"What happened next," Tony prompted, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"She started hanging around the change rooms, when we covered up she told us, 'don't be silly, nothing I haven't seen before.' But then it got weirder, she would take some of us out individually, for private training sessions." Michael said softly, not sure how to finish this story, he had never said any of this out loud.

"Don't get me wrong, it is sometimes fun, the sneaking out and all, and seeing her naked. If it was just me I probably wouldn't say anything, but I saw her yesterday talking to my little brother and his friends. His friend let me into his room at school and I found the empty beer cans and magazines under his bed. I mean he is only fifteen..." Michael trailed off.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked tentatively, Michael replied, if possible even quieter then his last response, "nearly seventeen."

"How old is this Miranda?" Tony asked.

"She is in her forties I think, she is in great shape though." Michael said awkwardly.

Gibbs knew there was something up with Tony and he had asked that last question like he already knew the answer. Gibbs wondered if it had anything to do with the FBS and their football team.

"Ziva, can you get some names of Michael so we can start asking around, Tony come with me," Gibbs instructed his team. It was only the three of them today, Probie was running errands with Abby.

"I'll catch you in a bit mate," Tony farewelled Michael with a pat on the back. Tony then followed Gibbs into his usually conference room. A few seconds after the doors on the elevator shut Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button. "Is there something you want to share DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in a boss like manner.

"Nothing boss," Tony replied too quickly.

"Tony it is okay, whatever it is you have to tell me," Gibbs said in a father like manner. Tony bit his lip as if it was to painful to say out loud.

"Did you know this woman?" Gibbs asked, his theory being that Tony could only really handle yes-or-no sort of questions at this time.

Tony grimaced as he nodded, "I was on the football team. Her husband was our coach even back then."

"How old were you when it started?" Gibbs asked tentitivly.

"Fourteen," Tony sighed; it seemed like a life time ago. "She was twenty five."

In an extremely un-Gibbs like manner he wrapped an arm around Tony, patting him on the back with his free hand.

"We are going to get her Tony," Gibbs reassured.

"Are you going to put it in the case file?" Tony asked.

"I don't think that is necessary, by the sounds of it there is going to be a very strong case against her."

Gibbs pressed the red button again and the elevator started moving again.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked insensitively as Tony and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, "what did I miss."

"Just getting some background information on the school, I just wanted to ask Tony who he thinks we should speak to, we need to get our facts straight before we involve the parents." Gibbs lied, but it appeared that Ziva believed him.

"What are we going to do first?" Ziva asked breaking the moment of awkward silence.

"Get McGee back off Abby, grab Agent Lee while you are at it, we need to head over to FBC at start asking some questions. We need to be quick though, we can't give Mrs Cole the heads up that we are coming after her."

It was eight PM by the time they arrived back at NCIS, oddly Tony and Lee were with Gibbs, while Ziva drove McGee and Mrs Cole in a second car. It had been a busy day of taking statements. Sadly only a few of the boys on the football team hadn't been emotional abused by this woman who had bedded so many of them.

This arrangement was quite unusual, normally it was Gibbs or Tony who had primarily handled the arrestees. Ziva had a feeling that Gibbs had only invited Lee along so they would have to take two cars, it didn't really make any sense until they picked up Mrs Cole. Gibbs had made the arrest with the assistance of the others while Tony waited in the car, apparently he needed to call Abby, which Ziva believed at first. Although Ziva and Gibbs noticed Miranda Cole looking at Tony, she whispered _Anthony_, under her breathe. This was the exact moment that Ziva linked all the dots.

"Long day," Ziva smiled at Tony who was just finishing up his paperwork for the day.

"Yeah," Tony agreed absentmindedly.

"Would you like to come over to my place for some dinner," Ziva suggested kindly.

"I'm not really hungry." Tony murmured.

"How about some cheese, biscuits and some wine? I'm not going to take no for an answer Tony." Ziva insisted with a smile.

"That sounds nice Ziva." Tony grinned, wondering why she was being so nice. Maybe because it was common knowledge of his low tolerance levels for child molesters.

There shall by Tivaness, in the next chapter of this twoshot, I promise

Till next time,

DinozzoFan


	2. Chapter 2

"That has got to be one of the easiest cases that ever came across our desks," Ziva said casually. They had just finish eating a light dinner that Ziva had quickly prepared, she was now attempting to get Tony to open up.

"I guess it helps that there is a football team full of players ready to fess up how they scored with their coach's mother and their other coach's mum. It will do wonders for their reputations, it is an all boys school after all. They don't even realise they are being abused," Tony pondered as Ziva tried to look busy rummaging through the fridge, she didn't want him to feel like he was being interrogate.

"Who knows how many years she has been doing it for," Ziva said offhandedly as she handed Tony a piece of cake she had just cut after finding it in the fridge.

"Who knows," Tony replied catching onto what she was getting at, he took a bite of the cake, "this is really good."

As soon as Tony complimented her cooking she knew that he knew what she was up to, her cake was not very good. Baking had never been a skill of hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva offered awkwardly.

"I did love her, well at least I thought I did, I now know the difference between love and sex." Tony said as he put another piece of cake in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"That there is," Ziva agreed as she raised the glass of white wine in front of her, "to knowing the difference between love and sex."

"Cheers," Tony smiled as he tapped his glass against Ziva's. The both raised their glass to their lips and emptied the contents.

"How come we have never done this before?" Tony asked, "This is nice."

"Do you want the truth or a lie...?" Ziva offered playfully.

"How about both and we will see if I can guess."

"Option one, you are a pain in my arse and I can't or option two, I didn't trust myself to be alone with you." Ziva said in a loud whisper.

Tony who had just raised his glass to take a sip paused, "really?"

"Well I'm not pulling your arm if that is what you are insinuating," Ziva said defiantly.

Tony chucked as he got off the bar stool and moved around so he was now standing face to face with the beautiful Israeli.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked with a twang in her voice.

"The expression is pulling your leg, not arm," Tony corrected, breathing on Ziva's face.

Ziva didn't reply, instead she just looked into his eyes, looking for some sort of response from her obvious confession of feelings.

"Which is the truth?" Ziva asked. Although she knew that he was already well aware of the answer by now.

"I don't think you could trust yourself Ziva, but that is silly, clearly the one who should be worried is me. You are Ziva David, I have wanted to kiss you for so long, it has been driving me insane. I would have by now but if you don't kill me your dad will, or maybe Gibbs," Tony teased playfully.

Ziva lifted her arms so they were around Tony's neck, bringing their faces even closer together, "you should be more worried about what I will do to you if you don't kiss me."

"I don't care to find out," Tony smiled before gentle leaning into Ziva, grapping her by the thighs and lifting her so she was now sitting on the edge of the bench top.

Ziva knew he was teasing her, she wanted him too badly and she had for too long, it gave him all the power.

"I really wish you had invited me around earlier," Tony growled huskily into her ear.

"I really didn't think I would have too, I thought you would have made a move," Ziva sighed before plunging her tongue into Tony's ear.

Tony laughed at the memory of that sexual harassment class they had to take, Ziva had given him the same treatment then, he smiled at the memory.

"You know what Ziva I can't decide when it happened, it was either during that class or when we were undercover as assassins." Tony thought out loud.

"When what happened?" Ziva asked as she nuzzled his neck, _why was he still talking_.

"When I realised that I, Anthony DiNozzo, loved you, Ziva David." Tony explained, grabbing Ziva's face so he could look her in the eye.

"There is a difference between love and sex Tony." Ziva said dangerously, "I know we never had sex but still. Do you know what I mean?"

"Ms. David, the best of relationships have both. Anyway my love was deluded by the sex, this time the love comes first."

"You haven't even kissed me yet Tony, how do you know you love me?"

Tony held her gaze as he pulled her hips close to the edge of the bench, she wrapped her legs around him for support. Tony very suddenly lunged forwards and captured her lips in his, it had only been a few seconds but Ziva felt like she had been kissing him her whole life. She didn't know whether that was a sign, or just the fact that she had imagined doing it so many times that she had some false dimension going on.

"Okay, maybe you have a point," Ziva gasped after Tony removed his mouth from hers.

"It is too bad we have to keep it PG," Tony sighed, "we don't want out love to be deluded by sex."

Ziva light heartedly hit his chest, "I do believe you Tony. That you love me."

"So I am not deluded?" Tony teased.

"You are as sane as I am," Ziva smiled.

Tony was going to point out the hilarious reference Ziva had just made to a Luna Lovegood, but decided against it. "Is that your way of saying you love me too?"

Ziva shook her head, "no not at all. I like to be a lot more direct then that. I love you Tony."

Tony embraced Ziva in a strong hug, he was very happy that she had talked him into coming tonight.

"Why are we still wearing clothes?" Ziva asked.

"Because a gentlemen only kisses the woman he loves on a first date." Tony said as he lifted Ziva off the countertop and onto her feet. "How about a romantic comedy?"

"Tony a gentlemen would never leave me so needy, it is just cruel." Ziva said. "Anyway it is hardly a first date, first official one maybe, but it really doesn't count."

Tony chuckled lightly, "wow I thought stuff like this only happened in the movie."

"And when it happens don't you yell at the idiot guy to not pass on such a good thing," Ziva suggested.

"Modest much?" Tony teased as his hands rested on her hips and he kissed her again.

"Modesty isn't very fun," Ziva smiled as she took a step back. Ziva crossed her arms over and grabbed the base of her shirt before pulling it smoothly over her head.

"Zee-vah," Tony struggled to complain, he actually shut his eyes to avoid looking at her.

"Tony why deny something we both obviously want? What is the difference between tonight and any other night," Ziva argued.

Tony didn't know if her argument was genuinely good or if it was just because he wanted her to be right.

"I really do love you," Tony said briefly before crushing his lips against hers, Tony pulled apart to quickly remove his own top, before moving his focus to the pulse point of her neck. He could feel her strong pulse with his lips, he sucked hard on her skin leaving a red mark.

"I love you too," Ziva said, very impressed at how natural the scene was. It truly did feel like she had been in Tony's arms forever. Especially considering it was the first time she had told someone other than her family that she loved them. Well that wasn't true, on assignment occasionally she had told people that she loved them, as a part of her cover, but this time she had meant it.

"I wonder what Gibbs will say when he finds out?" Tony asked himself outloud.

"Tony I think he knew we loved each other before we did." Ziva said honestly. "He had a bet with McGee about us, Abby told me. Looks like Gibbs one."

"You would have to be an idiot to bet against Gibbs." Tony said, Gibbs approval definitely lifted a weight of his shoulders.

"That you would," Ziva smiled before kissing Tony again, Ziva squealed in surprise when he lifted her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the other room.

Aww and the all lived happily ever after.


End file.
